CraddleRobbers Beget GraveRobbers
by Zetsubel
Summary: Hinata loves honesty. She loves simple pleasures. Kakuzu loves money. He loves simple practicality. He puts up with the tumor on his arm because she's cheap. Wait, what? /HinaKaku/ Major AU. Major Crack. Oneshot? Changed to 'M' for LEMON-Y GOODNESS.
1. GraveRobber

First Kisame, now Kakuzu? GASP! Hinata, you accepting little MINX, you!

I, personally, found Kakuzu strangely sexy. If we could have seen him without the crazy-ass threads (NOT TENTACLES, YOU CRAZY ASS HIDAKUZU FANGIRLS!) bursting out of his mouth, I bet he would have been just lickable.

DISCLAIMER: Dude, if I owned Naruto, Hinata and Kakuzu and Suigestu would have had MUCH bigger parts. Incidently: Did I miss something? Wtf happened to Suigetsu and Juugo? Did Z'bel skip a chapter? D':

**Grave-Robber**

**Hinata x Kakuzu**

* * *

The best part about Hyuuga Hinata? She was low maintenance. So low maintenance, in fact, that he got away with giving her a 99 cent card for her birthday. Not something you would typically buy your girlfriend for her birthday after three months of dating. But he made up for it during Christmas, anyway. That cellphone clover charm was almost ten bucks and 'cute as hell', according to Konan. It took a lot of friendly words exchanged between the two before he even bought it.

Hinata's frilly, materialistic friends had fumed and protested to such a 'small, insignificant gift' for his woman. HIS woman. What he spent on her wasn't even their business. He wasn't made of money, like their boy toys. Hinata's cousin was making a name for himself in the world of law and politics, taking that Tenten girl along for the ride (In a pretty red Mercedes of her own). The pinkette was the shoulder-monkey of Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha fortune and Uchiha Enterprises. And the loud blonde had her own family chain of nightclubs to inherit. Hinata, herself, came from a family rich in reputation alone. Her inheritance shot through the roof.

And yet, she settled for him. Kakuzu. Old and spiteful and covered in ugly scars from wars long past. He was prestigious in the same line of work her family thrived in, even taking on a covert operation every once in a while. When the militaries of the world needed an assassination carried out, a hostage rescued, or a 'special shipment' safeguarded, they called the Hyuuga, then the Uchiha, THEN members of the Akatsuki Enterprises that Kakuzu worked for. More often than not, they wanted Kakuzu. He could be viciously calm during a bloody job if it meant money in his pocket.

Hinata didn't mind that. She didn't mind that he covered himself up in black from head to toe and refused to do anything mildly entertaining. No beaches or amusement parks. She didn't mind his bulky muscles or cruel opinions (severe honesty, he called it). Hinata didn't mind that no one knew just how old he was. She didn't want flashy PDA like her sloppy friends, but she would kiss him around their friends and co-workers. She wasn't ashamed. She only asked that he stay at her back, always there, watching her and keeping the world from abusing her. In return she gave her acceptance. She solemnly listened to every negative opinion her friends and family gave about him. Then thanked them for loving her enough to tell her. But her small soft hand always ended up back in his, rough and tanned and calloused like leather. She came back to him.

"Kakuzu?"

Bloodshot green eyes darted down, to meet grey eyes almost a foot below. His dark hair was held in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, but the thick black fur of his coat almost hid Hinata from view. It must've hidden him in a similar fashion, and Hinata was having none of that. She reached up and petted the fur down, then shoved her hands back into her pockets and hunkered her nose down into her scarf and repeated the question. "When is your birthday?"

He shifted, fur springing right back into place. But Hinata could see the grimace in the deep furrow of his brow.

"August fifteenth."

She nodded and lifted her fingers to her mouth to blow on them. Her nice, plushy blue gloves were in her shoe locker back at school. It had become an everyday ritual for the past two months. Kakuzu had a nice SUV, but with gas prices on the fritz, he refused to drive anywhere. He walked. That walk just happened to take him past Hinata's high school. His place wasn't too far from her family's estate. An apartment, more out of the way, easy to move out of in case work called for it. It wouldn't be the first time. But this time, he would have something to leave behind.

"Do you ever celebrate it?" she asked from between her fingers, long hair loose around her shoulders for a little more protection on her cheeks.

"There's nothing to celebrate, and I can't imagine why _you_ would want to," he bit out, eyes narrowed into slits.

Hinata pressed her knuckles to her lower lip, chewing the already worn skin. He hated that habit. He didn't mind the rough feel when they kissed, but she'd get so much farther in life if she left her pretty round face alone.

"If it weren't for your birthday," she said quietly, "My walks home would be a lot more lonely."

He brushed the comment off with a shake of his head. Really, sometimes he could forget how much of a child she was. She was only seventeen now. He leaned his head back with a quiet groan. Only seventeen. Goddamnit. And a month ago, she was sixteen. God-DAMN-it.

"Listen, Hinata-"

"You're old." Her tone was light, trying to diffuse an argument before it started. Didn't work.

"Too old. And you can't get it through your thick skull. That's why I have to CONSTANTLY REPEAT myself, because you DON'T know."

He sounded creepily like Hatake-sensei. Déjà vu that Hinata did not appreciate. She looked up at him silently, adjusting her pace to walk a few inches further away from him. It made her uncomfortable when he took on that I'm-your-elder tone with her.

"Are you older than Tou-san?"

"Yes."

Hinata paused to stare at him. Kakuzu didn't stop. He wondered if her hesitation was because of his answer, or because of the simple fact that he did answer her this time. Eventually he heard her small feet struggling through the snow again. Her shoulder bumped his elbow and they continued the walk in awkward silence. Kakuzu moved slightly away as they stopped at a crosswalk. The cars meandered cautiously on the icy roads. Other passers-by stopped with them. One young man even wedged himself between them when the crowd got too thick. Hinata's heart dropped. When had they become so far apart during their walk? Had she finally overstepped some invisible boundary with just that simple, inane question?

The young man gave Hinata's short school skirt and black-hoed legs an appreciative glance. Hinata gave him a tiny nod in greeting, an itty-bitty smile, then faced forward again. The young man grinned.

Kakuzu reached around the man's back, grabbed a fistful of Hinata's white coat, dragged her around the man and flung his arm around her shoulders to keep her flush against his side. A startled few in the crowd shifted and coughed, the young stranger backpedaling when faced with Kakuzu's murderous glare. Hinata's face glowed bright red and she hunkered into his possessive embrace, hands wrapped daintily around his at her neck. The white stickman glowed, and the incident was forgotten as the crowd began moving again.

He had a habit of surprising her like that. One day he'd look about ready to kill her with a meat cleaver for questioning his penny-pinching, the next he was snapping at the rest of the population for so much as looking at her.

Kakuzu was a greedy man. Hyuuga Hinata was _his_.

* * *

I know someone out there is going "'Bel! What's with all the Hinata x Old Man action!" ... F*** if I know. X'D

This was suppose to be a simple little AU Oneshot that struck my fancy all of a sudden after watching Letters From Juliet. I don't know HOW the hell I got this cracktastic coupling out of that big ball of sap of a movie, but there you go. See how my mind works?

I'm more worried about how Kakuzu seems in this! I got a little carried away, I think, but I've got another chapter written up, so if Kakuzu seems adequately in-character, I JUST MIGHT put it up. But I'm terrified he isn't. XD Whether he is or not, I love that crosswalk stop thing at the end. I picture Hinata nearly face-planting the snow and it makes me giggle.

So. The other plotless chapter, or did I fail epically?


	2. CraddleRobber

I know, right? Two chapters in one day! Le gasp! You've never done that before, Zetsubel!

But the first chapter got FIVE REVIEWS! In less than twenty-four hours! That's like a new crack record for me! So here you go! This one, Kakuzu is more likely to be OOC, because I wanted to inject a little more humor, and... Well. Kakuzu's not a humorous person. Period. Hidan makes an appearance! XD This'll probably be the last chapter. Make this a two-shot. Might do a lemon, but DO NOT EXPECT ONE. It's been YEARS since I wrote a lemon.

Who should I do a Hinata oneshot with next? It's gotta be crack-erific, though, remember that. I like SasuHina, but I'm getting sick on it. I need RARE crack to feed my addiction.

* * *

**Craddle Robber**

* * *

Kakuzu's arm didn't relent in the least the rest of the walk to her neighborhood. He hadn't been this obvious about the two of them since she rescued him six months ago from Hidan and Deidara in a bar.

_He was an incredible heavyweight, but somehow his two co-workers had managed to wrangle him into 70% proof shit he wasn't even sure was legal_.

Probably not. Lucky that Hinata and her gang of friends had walked by the bar the moment he was being dragged out. Lucky that Hinata paused and met his hazy eyes. Lucky that she knew the pressure point in his neck to knock him out. The next day he was outside her school waiting for her, looking positively terrifying. She asked how she could help him, and actually admonished him for nearly being thrown in jail for no real reason. His thunderous expression never changed, but he did see her logic. The law would seize his nice sum in the bank if he ended up in prison for murder. Illegal murder, anyway.

She told HIM to behave from now on, and went home.

Things just kind of… Took off, from there. Her association with the Uchiha brothers and new friendship with the flaming gay Deidara meant they saw a lot more of each other. When the younger members of Akatsuki and their girlfriends ran off for festivals and Kakuzu was volunteered (bribed) to chaperone, Hinata offered to come along. Sasuke was going, with Itachi there to look after him, which meant that Sakura was going, which meant Ino was going, and that automatically invited the rest of their gang along for the ride.

It wasn't like he would stop any of the kids from getting drunk, anyway. They all looked legal enough, and it wasn't his problem what they drank so long as they didn't break anything or anyone that he or Akatsuki would have to pay for. He'd be a poor bookkeeper if that wasn't his priority.

While everyone else dispersed as soon as they hit the screaming crowds, as he was used to, she lagged behind and kept him in her peripheral. Eventually it was just the two of them. She jumped at groping hands taking advantage of a pretty young thing all by her lonesome. Kakuzu made no offers to help and made a beeline for one of the bar-and-grills that looked less crowded. She should have stayed with her friends if she didn't like it. Or better yet, stayed home. He didn't offer help, but he didn't shake her off when she latched onto the sleeve of his sweater, either. The crowd gave the gruesome looking man a wide birth, and Hinata seemed to gravitate toward him for the protection. Even after that little vacation, she sat closer to him than any other male during group gatherings. It wasn't something he took much notice of, but accepted in stride. They fell into a comfortable acquaintanceship that everyone BUT the two of them seemed to question.

Then, one day, Kakuzu did question it. Hinata had looked up at him with a small clear smile and said, "I don't think I'm suppose to understand why. It just happened."

_He just grimaced and took that in stride, too. _

A jerk on his arm brought his attention back to the snowy street and the petite high schooler pressed to his side. He looked down, then followed her gaze backwards. They passed her front gate. So what?

She just sighed and followed him blindly in that infuriatingly trusting way she always did. But, he relented, at least it was only him that Hinata trusted so faithfully. She'd be a worthless idiot to trust just anyone like that.

"Kakuzu."

He kept her tight against his side, and grunted. "How long before you're missed?"

"Are you k-kidnapping me?"

"That'd be one helluva ransom, wouldn't it."

She buried her face against the cold material of his coat with a smile. "A-an hour or two.. I d-did skip club today.."

"Flower-pressing is not a club. It's a waste of time."

She answered with a finger tap to the back of his coat, right over the spot of a little-known pressure point that would cause him to go numb from the waist down. He hissed in warning. She hummed pleasantly.

He didn't bother warning her about the state of his apartment building. If she didn't like it, she could walk away. But she just asked if he had anything hot to drink as they trudged up the steps, kicking snow off their boots as they went.

Kakuzu waited for her to remove her boots at the door the way he did. He'd die before ruining perfectly good carpets. Thankfully his neighbors were minding their own damn business today and he ushered Hinata inside without having to answer any questions.

He carefully hung his outerwear on the coat rack and headed for the small kitchen while she removed her coat and black school blazer. Kakuzu flipped light switches as he went, Hinata following closely to preserve warmth.

The front door entered into the living room. Against the wall opposite the front door was a small dining table and four chairs. The kitchen was open, with just a half-wall separating it from the dining area. To the right, next to the big screen TV was a hall that lead to the bedroom, bathroom, a laundry room. The walls were white as the day they were painted, roughly patterned to give it character, and the carpets were soft, but a cheap grey color. The loveseat, couch, and lay-z-boy were all dark maroon, but obviously clean when she ran her hand over the back of the couch. The TV was surprisingly new, considering this was Kakuzu's place. She half expected an old black and white model with rabbit ears. Something you could find at a garage sale for five bucks.

But no, Kakuzu had a run-down apartment full of inexpensive yet comfortable things. He made up for it, apparently, by forgoing heating of any kind. At least he listened to her outside. He was already filling a small pot full of water from the kitchen sink and setting it on the stove. Hinata tapped the power button on the TV for some background sound. It wasn't the first time she had been in Kakuzu's apartment. She managed to leave club early enough once a week to spend an hour or two with him without interruption. A few times when the weather wouldn't permit a walk or something, they would spend time at his place. Never alone before, though. Hidan used the place to crash sometimes. Just to piss Kakuzu off. He always managed to be there whenever Hinata visited.

Kakuzu gave her a disapproving leer from the corner of his eye. Hinata raised both brows. "I didn't turn any lights on so the TV could b-be on. I kn-know you're trying to cut the electricity bill in half."

True. The light from outside was still enough to keep the apartment bright enough to walk around. He exhaled sharply and headed back to the living room as she brought down two of the three mugs in his cup cabinet. She smiled softly in satisfaction and filled one mug with cocoa powder, the other with his instant cappuccino mix. He just couldn't stand to have the TV on with no one watching it. His obsessive habits were disturbingly endearing.

He gruffly brought up the subject of school. Hinata chewed her lip and curled her fingers into her sleeves. Her cheeks flushed brightly, and she was glad to be facing away from him as she watched bubbles gather along the metal in the water. Regular P.E. classes were being put on hold, replaced for a month with anatomy and.. And..

"W-we started a new class.."

"At this time of year?" He sounded bored as he flipped through channels mindlessly. It killed him to waste time doing nothing, but for her, he could stomach an hour or two of laziness.

She nodded slowly. "Th-the gym is too cold in the winter, so…"

"Isn't that why you _physically_ strain yourself in _physical_ education?"

Hinata smiled widely, twisted the stove off and poured the steaming water into each of their mugs while Kakuzu muttered to himself about 'spoiled kids anymore'. The leftover water was left to cool down. Kakuzu would use it later to water his African violet, a gift from Konan that Hinata convinced him to keep with that reasoning in mind. People all over the world were dying from dehydration. Why waste the water?

She stirred the drinks, then joined him on the couch, offering the blue mug while she warmed her hands with her red one. He made no move to be any closer. Hinata shifted closer instead, her back against his side, used to this. Kakuzu would never instigate contact unless provoked, but she was the only person he allowed prolonged physical contact with. Welcomed it, if his arm coming around her waist was anything to go by.

They were quiet for a few minutes, watching something called Sister Wives. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and did a girly Deidara grunt. Kakuzu glanced down at the top of her head as she sipped her hot chocolate, free hand absently tracing the stitch scars on his forearm. This wasn't the kind of domestic life he wanted or was really comfortable with, but it was entertaining to have the time to just sit and observe her.

He looked thoughtfully back at the screen. "I can see the pros in marrying sisters," he said, facing the TV, but watching for her reaction.

"I only see the cons," she mumbled crossly, stutter absent.

Kakuzu let the pause afterwards stretch, then asked quite innocently, "Your sister's name is Hanabi, right?"

Hinata's head whipped around, eyes wide and jaw hanging. "D-d-don't even-"

He kissed her soundly. She grumbled against his hard lips and clenched both hands around the mug, craning her neck forward imploringly. He licked her chapped bottom lip and pulled away. Kakuzu plucked her now empty mug from her hands and hauled himself up to take the mugs to the kitchen. Hinata sat breathing heavily through her nose, staring without seeing at the flashing TV screen, face so dark Kakuzu thought at first she might pass out.

"What are you learning now instead of throwing giant plastic balls at each other?" he asked on his way back. He sounded just the smallest bit pleased with himself, although his expression never relaxed from it's dark scowl.

It looked painful, but her face grew even darker. Hinata looked down at her lap and mumbled incoherently. Kakuzu's brow twitched in irritation. "What?"

"S-sex Education," she yelped, clenching her fists until her knuckles popped.

"…. Oh?"

She lifted her head slowly, peering at him through her fringe. "Uh…"

He sounded slightly interested. For Kakuzu, that was too interested.

"Look at me," Kakuzu commanded icily.

Hinata looked up with wide eyes as he bent at the waist, hands resting on her shoulders as his forehead brushed hers. Was it her imagination or was her vision growing black around the edges?

"What have you learned so far?" he asked, breath feathering her lips, not whispering, not lowering his voice any. Just talking. It still made the baby-fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He observed with all the curiosity of a science professor who was seeing a new variation of the exact same volcano experiment he was forced to grade every semester.

Hinata trembled visibly and tried to keep her face hidden under her fringe, ears turning red. That was new, he noted absently. His thumb brushed her rapidly beating jugular. His rough lips almost brushed her nose as he nudged his forehead to hers. The sound of the front door slamming open startled her into spouting the class's first lesson.

"Every year, roughly nine million new sexually transmitted infections occur among teens and young adults in the Land of Fire. Compared with rates among teens in Suna and Kumo, rates of Gonorrhea and Chlamydia among Konoha teens are extremely high," she burst out loudly.

Hidan froze on the threshold. A strained silence fell between the three. Kakuzu cut a dangerous, promising glare Hidan's way. The silver-haired zealot stared wide-eyed at the mortified Hyuuga, who's face was now buried in her hands.

"Hidan…"

"Yeah, yeah. You're gonna fucking kill me. I know. But if that's the shit that gets your jailbait girlfriend off, Kakuzu, you've got a lot more important problems to deal with than me, seriously."

* * *

I wanted to wait until Sunday to post this, because I didn't feel it would get much attention, and because Sister Wives doesn't premiere on TLC till then. But I still know it's gonna piss me off.


	3. He Snaps

HOLY FREAKIN' BEJEBUS, A LEMON? I KNOW, RIGHT?

I've never done a lemon on FF. So. They're probably horribly OOC. I tried. -_-; But this was really plaguing my mind. Sorry, Hinata.

Does it seem too short to you guys? o.o; I was trying to make it a lemon without stretching it out with little details and nasty things that would make it a full-blown hentai fic. x.x; While still adding a little excitement to it. ;D That's a HARD COMBINATION.

* * *

When One Tempts the Other...

* * *

Since his days in the wars, Kakuzu had always slept sitting up. It had on several occasions alerted him to teenaged burglars before they even finished jimmying the front door open. Greeting them at the door down the barrel of a pistol was one of his simple pleasures in life.

With a sometimes roommate, he found himself growing lazy. Whenever Hinata called in a favor from one of her friends (and there were many favors) in order to spend the night, Kakuzu actually felt… tired. Content to squeeze her in between himself and the wall on the twin sized bed that came with the apartment. Would find himself slipping down the wall at him back and dozing.

The domestic life had never and would never suit him. Never. He was never as satisfied with life as he was whenever a bounty came through. More blood on his hands than he could swim in was just icing on the cake. He was violent and relished being a predator among men, as subtle as he was about it. He could blow a man's brains out with a Beretta from 300 yards away or slit his throat with a hawkbill knife, depending on the amount of time he had to work with.

Kakuzu had contemplated allowing Hinata a small taste of that part of his long life, if only to send her running. Which she probably wouldn't. She was surprisingly stubborn for a mouse. Even so, everyone had their limits and he wanted to test hers. He always held back. Some small, barely breathing part of his psyche took comfort in small gestures.

Her tiny, pale hand twitched and curled into a fist against his side. Her cheek and nose were smashed against his pectoral and she was snoring breathily. It took her two straight months of inner debate to finally decide they didn't spend enough time together and ask to stay overnight. Surprise, she snored. Great.

He had left her to those thoughts by herself. He didn't care either way. He wasn't going to marry her. He didn't think she expected him to. He was too old for that, Hinata too young. What she wanted from him, he more or less gave, but he wasn't romantic in any sense of the word, and if she was still willing to be around him, good for her.

Hinata shifted her hips against his, her heavy breast rubbed his ribs, and her hand slid lower with the movements. Kakuzu rested his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. She wore a men's long sleeved XL shirt, but her legs were bare. They chaffed against his thigh as she grunted and laid on her stomach. He lost a little of that warmth against his side. He didn't like it.

"Damn," he said aloud and rubbed a palm over his brow before twisting to press his body against hers. Her arm was caught beneath her chest, propping her body at an angle. He laid his chest against her back and draped a dark arm over her waist, scars pressed against her jaw line. She surprised him by humming her approval and laying her arm over his, tiny fingers laced between his calloused ones.

"Don't," she said when he made to extract himself. Her fingers tightened over his, thumb resting against the pressure point between his thumb and forefinger. Kakuzu knew from experience that a little squeeze would render his entire arm useless for an hour.

"I'll do as I please. Do you want to lose that hand?"

"Please?"

Hinata pressed her shoulder against his to turn, eyelashes tickling his cheekbone. Soft lips rubbed his earlobe. Kakuzu felt the heat of her blushing cheeks in the darkness. If she was going to play like this, surely she knew what she was getting herself into. Two years had passed since that night outside a bar when they met. Two years for her to know that what was started he intended to finish. Innumerous times he had to warn her with bruising grips and lip-cutting kisses. If he wanted it, he wasn't going to be gentle. Even for her. Staying with a man more than five times her age was dangerous. She was the one who wanted the risk.

His mouth crushed hers and he jerked her hips backward to grind against her ass. Hinata surprised him again by sliding her arm around his neck and urging him closer, though he could feel her shaking beneath him. Kakuzu impatiently gathered her long hair in a bundle and slid it under her head to keep it from hindering the way he wanted her body positioned. She was perfectly pliant as he slid his hand down over the generous globes of her ass and between her bare thighs.

Still wasn't a good position, not with the huge difference in height. He gave her one more small kiss, the only kindness he would grant, then rolled her onto her stomach. Hinata quickly tried to sit up, but his big hand easily held her down between her shoulder blades. She went completely still, holding her breath as he rubbed against her through their meager clothing. Braced on one arm, Kakuzu used his body to hold her down instead so his hand could slide under the baggy shirt and fist the lace of her bra. He buried his nose into her hair and murmured calmly, "You knew what was going to happen."

"Kaku- hngh-!" Hinata clung to her pillow and whimpered into it when his hand found her breast. Found the hard nub of it's peak and tweaked it between two fingers while his palm kneaded the baby soft flesh. Her spine arched of it's own accord and thrust her thighs back against his unintentionally.

Kakuzu's answering growl vibrated against her back. Her boy shorts were yanked down to her knees and he was making himself at home inside her before she could catch her breath. Her nails clawed into the pillow as she screamed. It was invasive, harsh, and she expected much more pain to come. But he didn't move. His breath still came in hot waves against the back of her neck, but he was completely still.

_Fucking virgin._

His forehead thumped her shoulder. He eased out, almost dislodged himself from her, then filled her again. He _had_ to be careful. Emotional trauma was one thing - it would be _good for her to learn a lesson_ - but he wasn't going to physically tear her apart. She meant just enough for him to give her that much. He wasn't exactly a small load to burden her with.

"Fucking idiot," he hissed in her ear, the slow pace chipping away at his infallible pride and his painful erection.

He was met with desperate pleading muffled by her pillow. Grim satisfaction filled him before he really listened and discovered she was begging him not to stop, but to…

"Idiot," he repeated on a snarl, pistoning into Hinata roughly in response to the desire her begging gave him. Her breath left her in a grunt with each thrust. She was still a teenager, her voice still high and so sweet compared to the husky voices of women he had before. Kakuzu never considered himself a fetishist, but gods, the noise was bringing out his monster in full force, something that would only happen on the battlefield or a bounty hunt. He lost himself in the pounding of her hips, in her sweet, sweet keening, the sound of sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin. Kakuzu never lost himself. But if he had to lose it, this was probably the most preferable way.

Hinata suddenly lifted her face from the pillow and wailed. Her body went rigid and tightened around him. Kakuzu heard her nails tear into the bed sheets beneath the pillow. The animalism of it all ripped a roar from his throat, and three forceful thrusts later, he reached the same peak. It stole his common sense for a millisecond, sent his mind reeling.

A half-hour later Hinata's breathing had finally settled, though she still could barely move. Kakuzu was lying on his stomach for the first time since he was a child, his body half covering hers to make up for the room the small bed couldn't afford. Her eyes rolled open briefly, then fell shut again. Kakuzu was wide awake, watching her. Expectant.

He wanted her to cry. Hinata had burst into tears over much, much less. Inane little things. He wanted her to be devastated, angry, to quietly get her things together, leave, and pretend he didn't exist. It would have been better for the both of them that way.

He expected it when her hand shakily turned over and fell over his before she passed out.

He glared at her and wanted to throw her out of his bed. She was stupid. More stupid than Hidan. Kakuzu never thought that possible. He had given her a bitter taste of his monster.

She wasn't running.


End file.
